Over recent times the number of devices that possess the ability to generate position information has increased considerably, in part due to the ubiquitous availability of geolocation sensors that operate with the Global Positioning System network of satellites. As a consequence geolocation information is routinely used in most, if not all, navigation applications. Despite its widespread adoption, relying solely on geolocation measurements for position information can prove problematic, particularly when navigating in a changing wireless environment.
As a result of the accuracy limitations of positioning systems it is foreseeable that the position of the geolocation measurement will not be the true position of the user, but instead will be within an error region of the true position. This lack of accuracy can be particularly problematic in applications where accurate positioning is required in order to determine directions or navigate in a densely populated area.